1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an authentication package installation method, an authentication package installation program, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when users use an apparatus, they are first required to perform user authentication such as login from the viewpoint of security. As a result of the authentication, only an authorized user+can use the apparatus within the range of an authorized right. For example, when users use a multi-function machine as an example of an image processing apparatus, they perform the authentication in accordance with authentication methods set by an administrator.
Among the authentication methods are an equipment local authentication method in which authentication information is managed and authenticated in a multi-function machine, a Windows (Registered Trademark) authentication method in which the authentication is performed in a Windows server, and a LDAP (Lightweight Directory Access Protocol) method in which the authentication is performed using user information, etc., in a LDAP server. Besides, authentication methods using an IC card, fingerprint authentication methods using a fingerprint, etc., are available. It is expected that other new authentication methods will emerge.
Here, a so-called “authentication package” is installed in the multi-function machine so as to additionally include a new authentication method that is not installed by default. In this case, particular attention should be paid so as to prevent an unauthorized package from being installed because the unauthorized package may cause a malfunction, etc., in other programs. In order to exclude such unauthorized software, there is provided a technique in which the authentication is performed before software is installed and only authorized software is installed.
Patent Document 1 describes an information processing system and an installation control method that has an authentication unit performing the authentication based on authentication information and is capable of properly performing various processes required for updating software components.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-091943
However, conventional software installation methods are not dedicated to installation and plug-in of an authentication package.